All For One
|-|Past= |kanji = オール・フォー・ワン |romaji = Ōru Fō Wan |alias= |birthday= |age = |gender = Male |height= |weight= |hair= None |eye= None |status= Imprisoned |family= Unnamed Younger Brother |quirk= All For One |occupation = Villain Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 59 |debutanime = Episode 13 (voice only) |voice = Akio Ōtsuka |eng voice = John Swasey |image gallery = Yes}} is the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains, the primary antagonist of the Hideout Raid Arc and the central antagonist of the series, along with Tomura Shigaraki. Appearance All For One's face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he has no visible nose, ears, hair, or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can rarely be seen. He has various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw, presumably to help with breathing. In flashbacks, he appears to be an ordinary looking man with short hair. However, his face is not shown clearly. He has worn a suit in all of his appearances to date. When All For One leaves his secret hideout, he wears a black, skull-like mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and his suit. Personality All For One has a sinister, twisted, and methodical personality, able to coordinate multiple plans simultaneously. According to All Might, All For One is manipulative and exploits people; All For One also appears to be a misanthropist, as All Might noted that he laughs and scorns humanity for their continued hardships. Perhaps due to his confidence, he has a calm and condescending demeanor, confident even when thwarted. For example, when Best Jeanist saved several heroes from All For One's murder attempt, All For One responded with a slow clap, facetious praise, and a debilitating gut stab.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91, Page 9 All For One uses forceful actions rather than emotional words. When the Police Force and associated pro heroes targeted Tomura and the League of Villains hideouts, he started by destroying a huge swath of city; only afterward did he calmly request that they not get in the way of Tomura's development. He came off as quite impatient, as he wanted to get rid of the Pro Heroes and Police Force attacking the League of Villains as soon as possible. However, it's possible that his body has a limit and he only wanted to do what he had to before the limit was reached. History The introduction of Quirks to the world led to a period of societal collapse and an age of upheaval. During this time, a man (who would become Sensei) with an overwhelmingly powerful Quirk called All For One, arose in Japan and decided to take advantage of the chaos. He stole many Quirks, attaining immense power and influence. Using his incredible might, the man gathered and unified dozens of people under his command. He then manipulated the people he gathered like pawns to further his plans and eventually became Japan's ruler. It's suggested that he ruled from the shadows, as most of his actions in the present day are only known as rumors on the internet. All For One's younger brother opposed his evil. For unclear reasons, All For One used his Quirk to forcibly give his little brother a Quirk that could stockpile power. What no one knew at the time is that All For One's younger brother already had a Quirk with only the ability to pass itself on to others. The two Quirks mutated, blending together, and would later become known as One For All. All For One's younger brother was not strong enough to defeat him with his new Quirk, so he passed it on to the next generation in the hopes that one day One For All would be strong enough to defeat his older brother. It is suggested that All For One would fight these successors. Seven generations later, Sensei killed All Might's predecessor, Nana Shimura. All Might eventually fought and defeated All For One, but he received a debilitating wound in the process.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 Incapacitated by his defeat, All For One went into hiding as he attempted to heal from his injuries. He would later create the League of Villains (where he took on his "Sensei" identity) and begin grooming Tomura Shigaraki as his successor. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Kurogiri warps himself and Tomura back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Tomura complains that his body hurts and all their subordinates were eliminated, Noumu was defeated and All Might is still alive, further complaining that everything went wrong. However, All For One, speaking on the monitor says that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over optimistic. All For One says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. All For One says that Tomura is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Tomura was seen watching the Obstacle Race with his computer and he sees that Izuku took first place. Later on, before the battle between Izuku and Shouto begins, All For One tells Tomura to pay close attention to Izuku and Shouto's match as they might become obstacles for him in the future. Tomura responds by telling the Sensei to not make him laugh. Field Training Arc All For One, using the monitor to speak through, orders Kurogiri to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) will stimulate Tomura's growth. Before he leaves for Hosu, Tomura asks All For One to let him borrow some Noumus because he does not like the "Hero Killer" Stain and that destroying things he does not like seems alright. All For One decides to give Tomura three Noumus, hoping that Tomura will make the opportunity a learning experience.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 All For One is surprised that the Hero Killer Stain was captured but is still happy that things are going as he has foreseen. He exclaims that Tomura's position is to supervise and unify the new villains who have come to join the League of Villains. All For One's doctor expresses doubt that Tomura can do his job and says that if All For One stepped in things would be proceeding faster. All For One asks the doctor to patch him up faster. All For One says that he will let Tomura do all the hard work so that he may become his successor as Tomura was born to do so. All For One tells All Might to rejoice in the "transient" peace while he still can.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki attacks Tomura, Tomura understands that mere words alone will convince Katsuki to join them and decides to ask for the "force" of his teacher, All For One, to help him convince Katsuki. All For One, who has been watching Tomura on his computer, commends his apprentice for his wise decision.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 The League of Villains is apprehended by the Pro Heroes and Police Force. All For One decides to take action himself. All For One appears at the League of Villains' warehouse and apologizes to Tiger, explaining that Ragdoll is in a comatose state because he stole her Quirk, Search, which he found to be quite useful. Best Jeanist restrains Sensei with his Quirk and orders his fellow Pro Heroes to not let the villain do anything. Before the Pro Heroes can act, the entire warehouse is completely destroyed and the surrounding area has suffered extensive damage as well. It is revealed that All For One unleashed a blast wave that has seemingly killed the Pro Heroes, destroyed the warehouse, and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in less than a second. All For One is livid with the Pro Heroes for interfering with his apprentice, Tomura who has started thinking for himself as well as leading others by himself, and hopes they no longer bother him. All For One decides to quickly resolve the mess created by the Pro Heroes. All For One uses a Quirk to produce black liquid at the League of Villains' hideout; the black liquid summons dozens of Noumus inside and outside the hideout, forcing the Pro Heroes and Police Force to confront the legions of Noumus. This black liquid also teleports Katsuki away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 All For One sees that the Pro Heroes survived his attack. All For One claps his hands and praises Hakamata for using his Quirk to pull his fellow Pro Heroes out of the way in order to reduce the blast's impact on them. Despite his heavy injuries, Hakamata attempts to fight back and begins sending fiber strings. However, All For One impales Hakamata from afar. The mighty villain mentions that he does not need Hakamata's Quirk because it does not suit Tomura’s personality. Katsuki materialization from the black liquid in front of Sensei catches the attention of Izuku's group. All For One apologizes to Katsuki as Tomura, Kurogiri, and the Vanguard Action Squad materialize from the black liquid as well. All For One sees that his apprentice, Tomura, has failed again. However, All For One is neither angry nor disappointed with Tomura and encourages Tomura to try again since he still has the Vanguard Action Squad and Katsuki whom he deemed important. All For One implores Tomura to continue trying as many times as he likes since everything is for his sake. Suddenly, Toshinori appears above him and attacks him. However, All For One blocks Toshinori's attack. Toshinori declares that he will take everything back while All For One wonders if Toshinori will attempt to kill him again.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Toshinori and Sensei clash, which creates a shockwave that sends Katsuki, Tomura, and the Vanguard Action Squad backwards. Both Sensei and Toshinori criticize each other for becoming weaker. Toshinori declares that he will save Katsuki and will not repeat the same mistake as he did five years ago and this time he will definitely put All For One behind bars along with the League of Villains. Toshinori charges at his arch nemesis. However, All For One sends a huge blast wave at Toshinori, causing the Symbol of Peace to be sent flying away at great force. All For One's blast wave attack not only hits Toshinori but destroys several buildings in the process. Katsuki becomes concerned, but All For One tells Katsuki not to fret since his blast wave attack is not strong enough to kill All Might. All For One orders Tomura to escape along with Katsuki and comments that his black liquid warping Quirk will not help Tomura and the League of Villains escape. All For One uses a Quirk that forcefully activates Kurogiri's Warp Gate, which causes a portal to open. All For One orders the League of Villains to escape into Kurogiri's portal. Suddenly, Toshinori reappears onto the battlefield, refusing to allow the arch villain to escape and charges at him. Before heading into battle, All For One tells Tomura that he can still grow stronger. Toshinori and All For One clash once again. Meanwhile, Katsuki is fending off some of the Vanguard Action Squad; Toshinori attempts to help Katsuki only for Sensei to intervene and stop him. Suddenly, Izuku, Eijirou, and Tenya appear above in the air; All For One sees the trio and attempts to attack them, but Toshinori intervenes by punching him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Katsuki manages to escape along with Izuku and his friends. Now that the tables have turned, All For One sees that they no longer can secure victory due to Katsuki's rescue and that most of the Vanguard Action Squad is unconscious. All For One decides to save Tomura and the Vanguard Action Squad. All For One forcefully activates Kenji's Magnetism. Before Tomura can attack Gran Torino, he and the Vanguard Action Squad are magnetically pulled into Kurogiri's Warp Gate. As he is being sucked into the Warp Gate, Tomura calls out to his teacher concerned for his safety. Before Tomura teleports away, All For One tells Tomura to continue the fight. Tomura and the unconscious Kurogiri are teleported away by the Warp Gate, causing the portal to disperse. Toshinori charges at All For One, but All For One uses his Transmission Quirk to teleport Gran Torino in front of him, using the elderly Hero as a human shield which causes Gran Torino to take Toshinori's attack instead. Sensei expresses his hatred for Toshinori as he is the one who brought down his comrades in the past and while he descended into darkness, Toshinori rose to the top as the Symbol of Peace. All For One prepares to fire his blast wave move, intending of blowing away Gran Torino and Toshinori at the same time. However, Toshinori pulls Gran Torino away and uses Detroit Smash to cancel out All For One's blast wave move. All For One sees that his destruction of the city has brought chaos and decides to put the innocent civilians in danger so that Toshinori will not be able to fight at full strength. Furious with All For One's sadism, Toshinori grabs his arm while throwing Gran Torino away for safety. Toshinori admonishes All For One for all the despicable crimes he has committed and for his misanthropy. Toshinori punches All For One in the face, shattering his mask; however, Toshinori's punch was not strong enough to finish off All For One. As Gran Torino calls out to him, All Might's face reverts to its true form. All For One says that Toshinori would not be the first to criticize him as he has heard those same lines before, from the previous One For All successor: Nana Shimura.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Toshinori is angry at the arch villain for mentioning her name. All For One notes that Nana was all bark and no bite, only going on about her ideals, and was not even strong; he mocks her for her uselessness and mentions that she died an embarrassing, shameful way. Furious, Toshinori prepares to attack All For One. However, All For One uses his blast wave technique against Toshinori, causing the hero to be blasted into the air. Gran Torino catches Toshinori and lands him to safety on the ground. All For One decides to finish his apprentice's hard work and sever the trust in Heroes once and for all. He once again expresses his hatred for All Might due to taking something away from him and wants him to die in the most gruesome way possible. He fires another blast wave attack at Toshinori, who, seeing that an innocent civilian is trapped under rubble behind him, blocks All For One's blast wave attack and saves the civilian from being harmed. However, Toshinori expends the last of his power and reverts to his true form. All For One relishes in the fact that Toshinori's true form has been exposed for all to see. Everyone around the country sees Toshinori's true form and begins panicking. All For One mocks Toshinori for the pitiful state he is in. However, Toshinori does not care about his rotting body nor his exposure to the world and declares that his spirit burns strongly which is what truly matters. Wanting to break his spirit, Sensei reveals that Tomura is Nana's grandson. Toshinori is demoralized and refuses to believe, but All For One tells him that it is the truth. All For One wonders why Toshinori is not smiling and sarcastically remarks about All Might's smile, which is something Nana would always do. Toshinori's spirit is greatly demoralized by Sensei's sarcasm while All For One continues relishing in Toshinori's pitiful state. Invigorated by the civilian, Toshinori activates One For All throughout the right side of his body, transforming it into its Hero form. Toshinori smiles and states that Heroes have many things to protect which is why they do not lose.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 All For One deduces that Toshinori will unleash his final attack, commenting that wounded Heroes are the most terrifying of all. All For One's comment causes him to reminisce about their last battle where Toshinori delivered the final blow to him and admits that the look on Toshinori's face during that last attack has still haunted him to this very day. All For One prepares to fire his blast wave attack. Suddenly, flames strike at the mighty villain, but All For One uses his blast wave attack to swat away the flames with ease. All For One is surprised that the dozens of Noumus he sent were dispatched with haste even though they were mediocre and should have not taken Enji's No. 2 rank so lightly. Annoyed with Enji and the other Pro Heroes' interference, All For One prepares his blast wave attack again. However, Edgeshot uses his Quirk and great speed to attack, but All For One dodges the attack. Growing tired with the sentimental talk, All For One blasts Enji and Edgeshot back and activates a number of his strongest Quirks in his right arm, causing it to become an enlarged mutated arm filled with numerous deadly screws and hardened minerals. All For One charges at Toshinori with his heavily empowered and mutated arm. While heading towards toshinori, All For One knows from battling him that Toshinori no longer has One For All and tells Toshinori that he knows to whom he gave One For All: Izuku Midoriya. All For One taunts Toshinori by saying that he has also failed as a teacher towards Izuku due to his apprentice's recklessness. Both All For One and Toshinori clash by punching each other with their enhanced fists, which creates a huge shockwave that devastates a great portion of the city. As they struggle, All For One uses his Impact Recoil Quirk to revert all the damage to Toshinori. However, Toshinori transfers One For All to his other arm, sacrificing his right arm but renders Impact Recoil ineffective. Toshinori says that he must indeed criticize Izuku for his actions. All For One is shocked that Toshinori would go to such lengths to protect his leftovers of One For All and admits that he miscalculated. Toshinori refuses to die until he has finished bringing up Izuku. He then counters by throwing his empowered left arm and punches All For One who has left his guard open.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93 The punch, however, was meant to lower All For One's guard, and Toshinori transfers One For All to his right arm and prepares for his final attack, United States of Smash, which creates a great shockwave when it hits All For One. After the dust clears, All For One is in a crater, badly beaten and unconscious. Later, Enji and Toshinori watch All For One being placed in the iron maiden. The next day, All For One is incarcerated into a special prison for criminals for whom the death penalty is not enough. All For One, in a wheel chair and on life support, wonders where he is, much to the prison guard's annoyance who is pushing him to his holding cell; the prison guard tells him his location. All For One apologizes, causing the prison guard to assume that he is unable to see. All For One reveals that for the past six years he has been using an Infrared Quirk to sense his surroundings as a way to compensate his blindness, but due to all the sensors he is unable to sense anything and apologizes to the prison guard. The prison guard is flabbergasted that All For One fought All Might in such a condition. While being pushed to his holding cell, All For One is not angry or upset for losing against Toshinori. Instead, All For One is happy because his defeat at Toshinori's hands will grow Tomura's hatred for Toshinori as well as his regret for being unable to save his sensei, which will motivate him to gain experience and become much stronger. All For One smiles, knowing that even though he lost the battle, he still will succeed as being the better teacher than Toshinori. All For One says to himself that Tomura is the successor who will inherit the All For One.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 94 Quirk and Abilities : All For One's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them his own. He can even combine his stolen Quirks to create novel attacks with devastating effects. This Quirk can also grant stolen Quirks to other people. Sensei has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability, including: * : All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, he can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. * : All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. This Quirk, however, has many limitations: it is not a coordinate-based warping and can only warp things to and from his location, and it only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. * : All For One releases an air shockwave from his arms. This Quirk is further strengthened by its combined usage with Musculoskeletal Coiling and several other power-up Quirks. * : All For One processes a Quirk that allows him to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vein-like appendages that attach to a target and activate their Quirk. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. All For One used this Quirk to forcefully activate the unconscious Kurogiri's Warp Gate and make him create a portal. * : This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to completely reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker. * : This Quirk allows All For One to sense his surroundings using infrared rays. He uses this Quirk to compensate for his blindness. However the amount that he is able to sense is very limited.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 94, Page 16 * :Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 93, Page 11 All For One is capable of levitating in mid air. *'Longevity': All For One possesses unnatural longevity through the usage of an as-of-yet unknown Quirk, being older than any other human. (Unnamed) * : This Quirk seemingly enhances physical prowess and can also be used to power up other Quirks like Air Propulsion. *Four unnamed Instantaneous Impact Quirks. *Three Physical Strength Amplification Quirks. * : This Quirk seemingly multiplies the number of All For One's arms. * : This Quirk seemingly enlarges All For One's Arm. * : This Quirk possibly generates rivet like growths on All For One's arm. * : This Quirk probably generates drill-like bone structures on All For One's arm. It is also possible that he possessed some, if not all of following Quirks: * : This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to absorb and release attacks. *'Tongue Web': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to shapeshift his tongue into massive, branched web-like form. *'Muscle Enlargement': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to momentarily enlarge his muscle structure, removing his injuries. *'Pterodactyl': This Quirk gave an unnamed Artificial Human pterosaur-like wings and strong claws. *'Tool Arms': This Quirk allowed an unnamed Artificial Human to generate numerous limbs fused with functioning metallic tools and weapons. Overall Abilities: All For One is extremely powerful, as he battled Toshinori Yagi when he was in his prime and gave him a grievous wound (which would limit Toshinori's usage of One For All). All For One was able to easily defeat Best Jeanist, the number four Pro Hero. Genius Intellect: All For One possesses a genius level of intellect, possibly due to his advanced age and life experience. He is the true mastermind behind the League of Villains and has been pulling the strings the whole time. He also seems to possess a vast knowledge of the Quirks he's stolen, as shown when he knew about the advantages and disadvantages of his Transmission Quirk. Using this extensive knowledge of Quirks and his All For One Quirk, he can combine several Quirks to create devastating and catastrophic techniques. Immense Strength: All For One is extremely strong, being able to easily fend off All Might with his bare hands. Immense Speed: All For One has incredible speed, as shown when he completely destroyed the League of Villains' warehouse, defeated all the Pro Heroes there, and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in a split second. Immense Durability: All For One possesses an extreme amount of durability and resilience, being able to survive All Might's United States of Smash. Enhanced Senses: Due to All For One being blind, his hearing improved a lot and he is able to perceive his surroundings by sound. He can also sense vibrations in the air. |cooperativeness=? |coopgrade=? }} Battles *Toshinori Yagi vs. All For One (6 years ago): Loss *Toshinori Yagi vs. All For One (Bakugou Rescue Mission): Loss Relationships Tomura Shigaraki All For One is grooming Tomura as his successor. He was the one who rescued Tomura from an incident during his childhood. All For One is deeply invested in Tomura's growth and was satisfied when Tomura finally developed a plan to achieve a goal on his own. When the police and Pro Heroes targeted Tomura, All For One retaliated with force before teleporting Tomura and his friends to safety. It is unknown whether Tomura is aware that All For One killed his grandmother, however, it does appear that All For One truly cares for Tomura, having a similar relationship like All Might has with Izuku, as before he teleported Tomura away for the last time he told his pupil to continue the fight without him. Toshinori Yagi All For One detests Toshinori, as he is the One For All successor who incapacitated him and defeated his comrades. All For One seems to enjoy belittling and ridiculing Toshinori during their confrontation, even relishing in breaking Toshinori's spirit by revealing that Tomura is Nana's grandson. According to All For One, Toshinori took something from him long ago resulting him his hatred of him. Despite being defeated by the latter, All For One took his loss in stride and mocked All Might for not dying when he had the chance, confident that his pupil will become stronger to take over the League of Villains. Nana Shimura All For One thinks Nana was a pitiful woman. He mocks her commitment to ideals and disparages her strength and, by his admission, the latter died a pitiful death. Trivia * All For One's black ornate mask and life support system is possibly inspired by Darth Vader's armor from the Star Wars franchise. * All For One using his Infrared Quirk to sense his surroundings is based on Marvel superhero Daredevil's ability in sensing surrounding by using vibration and sound. Quotes *(To his doctor, in regards to Tomura Shigaraki) "I know that boy will rise to the occasion. He was born twisted. So enjoy it while you can, All Might... This transient peace of yours!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59, Page 19 *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "You've failed again, Tomura. But you mustn't lose heart. There will be more chances to set things right. That's why I've brought along your little band. And the boy... because you determined that he is an important pawn. So go and try again. That's what I'm here to help you to do. It's... all... for you."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 14-15 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Member